Philosophia Mentis: Chosen by Arceus
by PurgustheGreat
Summary: Chosen by Arceus. How does a stranger from another world handle his task of training the Chosen One for his true purpose? Will he survive to enjoy the new life he has gained and the new friends he has made? T for minor swearing and possible characterdeath


Philosophia Mentis: Chapter – Conduct of Harmony

A/N

Hey its Purgus here, giving you this fan fiction adventure that will span 3 different universes! This fanfic idea I've had for a long time coming and it has only come into fruition after I met the amazing individuals who beta'd by story here. You guys know who you are, I can't thank you enough! Give me reviews and flames alike, I want better my writing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC and the plot. All rights go to their individual creators(Nintendo, J. and Lauren Faust/Hasbro).

Prologue- Oblitus

_Reality leaves a lot to the imagination.-John Lennon_

* * *

"Well if that's true, reality can get the heck away from me and leave my imagination alone." The quote book closed with a slam that resonated trough out the cluttered and weathered home. A man, whose whole body seemed to ooze sorrow and remorse, sat at a wooden table that looked like it hadn't been used in years. The man sighed and rubbed his scruffy and tired face. to look up at the clock that was only source of noise in the room with its incessant ticking. He looked up at the clock, its incessant ticking the only source of noise in the room. Despite having happened years ago, the event on this day still haunted him. He sighed, his unused and parched voice cracking under the effort. The man stood up from the wooden chair and left the dark kitchen in order to clean himself up a little.

The man, looking slightly cleaner after a shower and shave, walked up to the door that led down to the basement of the house. Looking around out of nervousness and habit, he unlocked the door with a key that he held in his hand and quickly went in a locked the door behind him. His hand went along the walk until it reached the light switch which he flicked on. The two lone light bulbs stalled but eventually illuminated revealing a single large room that would have given top government research centres a run for their money. Most of the room was full of machines and technology that were deactivated at the moment, hundreds upon thousands of wires from those machines bunched together and connected to a central hub, which in turn connected to an elevated room, all be a highly futuristic one. The man ignored the incredible sight, deciding to head through the only open space in the room, which gave the impression of an improvised office. Papers appeared to grow from the floor and desk, like a moss on a wet tree trunk. Stacks upon stacks went on endlessly in the small space; chaos in almost the truest sense. The man pushed off the scattered papers that lay on the wooden desk and got out of a folder on the chair what he was working on last time, along with the utensils he might need. Dozens of pencils and pens along with erasers, a calculator and other things that he couldn't make heads or tails of on a good day. The light source above him cast a shadow over the clock which read 11:58 pm. The man took a quick glance at the clock, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He mentally counted down as he had an uncountable amount of times before, it felt like it became some sort of ritual to him. As the final seconds ticked down, he felt the 'presence' that had visited him almost every day since... he had no time to think back to that day as he felt the force seep into him like water with a sponge. His body opened its eyes, looked down and began to work.

It's a strange feeling, be a passenger in your own body, but the man had long since gotten used to the unnatural feeling. He found it more like a wonderful rest stop at which someone else took the driver's seat and he just relaxed after a long drive. Time felt to go at different rates here, one time it might seem like he was in his mind for a minute and others might drag on as if it had been weeks. He 'looked' out his eyes to see his hands writing and creating things using maths and sciences that would make even leaders in those fields lose their minds, let alone someone like him who had graduated university with an English degree. He snorted a bit at that train of thought as he wondered back to the 'presence' itself. It truly acted like something that seemed to want to help him, to achieve something that shouldn't be possible is any stretch of the imagination. After waking up one morning to his basement filled with technology and papers, it really seemed to sink it in that he might not really have a choice in the matter. But he had long since come to terms with this fact and now waited for their project to bear fruit. The man felt a coldness embrace his thoughts before being jolted back into his body. The first thing he noticed was that he was standing, the second thing is that he was in front of the main hub of the machine, the control panel fully completed with a simple note on top. The notes were the only thing that really showed that it really wasn't all in his head and someone or something was helping him. Quickly looking over the note, a smile broke out on his face as he dropped it and quickly bolted up the stairs. The note simply read "Your adventure awaits"

The man now stood in front of the main hub again, but he looked completely different, as if his whole being had taken a breath of fresh air. With a smirk that radiated anticipation, he looks the part of the adventurer. He was decked out in a brown fedora and leather jacket combo with denim jeans and a white shirt; which would remind anyone of Indiana Jones. The hiking backpack was full to brim with things he might need, from his laptop to packets of food. His arm rises to pull the switch, his hand and expression wavering for a brief moment of doubt. It hardens over and his hand pulls the switch. The rumble of power that the switch causes him to jerk slightly but he steadies himself as he watches the power gauge start to rise rapidly.

* * *

_Outside, the entirety of Ontario, Quebec and Northern USA was suddenly put into a blackout as all electricity was suddenly shifted and drained from every power source. Chaos ensued.  
_

* * *

Ignoring the light bulbs shutting off, he continued watching the power gauge rise until it reached 100%. He then turns around and head to the closet. He pauses then, looking over at his desk one last time, eyes meeting a small family photograph that made him think of happier times. Walking to the desk, he grabs the photo and put in the inner pocket of his jacket, over his heart. Feeling slightly better, he head back to the closet and opens the door before closing himself in.

The interior of the machine was very simplistic, basically a chair with a control panel in front it. The man, dropping his bag beside the chair, sits down. He looks down at the control panel, an uncomplicated contraption of different buttons that highlight different names of places and a GO button. The man looks over his choices, so many to choose from, anywhere that he wished... "Well, I guess this is the hardest part of the Project no?" a grated voice echoes out in the empty room. A dry laugh escapes his lips as he looks down again at his choices. After much thought, he came to the conclusion to pick Earth-3367-WW, ChiPoke.-56678-A and TerraEqu.-78839-E. His resolute hand wavered over the GO button, the weight of his choice only now hitting him. His memories flash before his eyes before the 'presence' at the back of his mind roars in anticipation. He smiles for the first time in years as he's says with a weathered voice, "Well in the words of the Doctor, _ALLONS-Y_!" He hits the button as the world suddenly went to hell around him. He sees flashes of light, flickers of shapes on the edge of his vision, an experience of his body floating then suddenly a pain of his very essence ripping into pieces. Then he knew no more.

* * *

_On a normal street in a normal town, a house suddenly explodes in flame and destruction. The power across the affected areas suddenly surges back and leaves people confused and in shock of what happened. By the time fire crews get to the scene, the house has almost burned to the ground. Any remains are unsalvageable, and the owner is considered dead. And any evidence of a 'Project: Rebirth' and a Christopher Downes are forever lost to history._


End file.
